Play Time with Daddy
by Katz Monster
Summary: Josh and May go off to a party leaving Rose and Drew at home alone. So what to do they do? Futurist ContestShippy.


**Hi Guys, I started writing this one AGES ago, so sorry if it's bad. Anyway, more Rose/Drew moments in this. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

"Drew honey, I'm going to go with Josh to a birthday party. We'll be about two and a half hours, make sure Rose behaves," Drew's auburn-haired wife said to him before she left. Joshua was following close behind eager to get to his friends' birthday party.

His emerald eyes sparkled wildly with enthusiasm, he got from his mother. His short burnt-sienna hair flying in all directions as he jumped about.

"Come here, Josh," Drew called to his son before they left. Drew lifted the 3-year-old boy into his arms and said, "Now, you behave okay? Or Mummy will bring you straight home." With that in mind the young boy nodded fiercely.

"Bye bye, Daddy." Joshua gave Drew a hug before, walking out to the garage with a huge smile on his face.

Drew walked into the kitchen, after seeing off May and Joshua. Rose was standing on a chair, reaching into the cupboard to try and get the chocolate powder. "Rose," Drew started slowly, gaining the attention of sapphire-blue eyes.

"Yes Daddy," she asked.

"How many times have I asked you not to stand on chairs?" Drew asked in a exasperated voice.

"A lot." She smirked.

"Groudon, you are a mini-me," Drew said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Two hot-chocolates later...

"Okay Rose-Bud, what do you want to do?" Drew asked, his daughter from across the counter.

"Let's play Frisbee, with all the Pokémon!" she said excitedly. Brushing her grassy locks away from her face, she went up the stairs, and ran down the white walled hallways to the playroom, where all the Pokéballs are now kept. Drew followed behind.

They grabbed all of the Pokéballs that contained Pokémon, and called the others. Soon enough, both Rose, Drew, and the Pokémon were chasing after a giant frisbee.

An hour later, everyone was exhausted. So, they had lunch. Drew poured out food for the Pokémon, and Rose (who wanted to make her own lunch) poured out cereal for her and her father. They ate in silence, the young man was the first to speak up, "So, what do we want to do now?" he asked.

Rose thought hard for a moment, before her face brightened. "Let's make pasta jewellery!" She got off her stool with little trouble and ran toward the stairs again. "I'll get the paint!"

She disappeared, and came back a few moments later with small bottles of colourful paint in her arms. During this time, Drew went to the pantry and took out several bags of different shaped pasta, along with the kitchen string and a pair of scissors.

Rose positioned herself opposite her father and waited patiently as he opened each bag and poured the contents into different bowls. When he was finished she immediately stuck her hand into the bowls and started arranging the bits of pasta into pretty patterns. Drew on the other hand walked around behind her and started measuring a piece of string around her neck to cut it to the correct length. She noticed this and waved him off.

"No Daddy, measure it around yourself," she said not looking up from her work.

Drew however was confused, he knew that she wouldn't make one for him because he was a boy, and according to her boys don't wear any kind of necklace. "Why would I measure it around me?"

"Because, I'm going to make one for Mummy." Now the way she said it made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Her father chuckled at her antics, but proceeded in doing what she asked. He cut two large ones and three smaller ones. By the time he was finished Rose was as well.

"Daddy, hurry up and set up the paints," she whined.

"I think," Drew paused to tap her on the nose. "That you need to learn how to be more patient."

Rose huffed. "But I wanna paint them now," she demanded.

Drew sighed, he hated it when he had to do this. "If you talk like that again you'll be in your room," he scolded.

Rose looked down, not meeting her father's eyes. "Sorry Daddy."

"That's better." He lifted her chin. "I'll start getting the paints now okay?"

She nodded.

The next fifty minutes consisted of arranging, painting, threading and knotting the string. By the time they had finished, Drew had made a necklace for both May and Rose, and Rose made two necklaces for herself and one for her mother. Drew hung the last line of pasta on the rack before turning to his daughter.

"You know I think Flygon has been itching to go for a fly. What do you say Rose-Bud? Want to go for a flight?" Drew smirked at Rose's expression.

"Really Daddy?" she asked.

"Really, really. Let's go."

The two flew around on the mighty sand dragon for roughly half an hour. They got off and Drew fed Flygon as well as praised him.

"Daddy, how long do we have before Mummy and Josh come home?" Rose asked her green-haired father.

"About ten minutes, why?"

Rose looked to the side before motioning for her father to kneel down, to which he complied. She clambered on top of his knee and whispered in his ear, "I want to scare them."

He gasped dramatically. "And why would you want to do that Rose?"

Rose giggled. "It would be funny." She smirked.

Drew ruffed her hair. "Alright, I'll help."

…

"Drew, Rose! We're home!" May's voice called through the wood of the front door. She fumbled with the handle as she got the keys in.

From behind on of the brown leather lounges in the living room, Rose giggled.

May swung the door open and the bucket of water tied to the handle fell onto her and Joshua, soaking them.

"GRASSHEAD!" May shouted as she her the laughter from behind the couch. She stormed over there and smacked her husband upside the head.

Drew glared at her. "Really June, in front of the kids?"

May gasped and started to apologise her still laughing daughter.

"It's okay Mummy! Daddy said that would happen!" Rose started laughing again, while Drew smirked.

"What about Josh?"

The three of them looked over at the younger child who seem to mind being wet, but was starring intently at his party bag...

"Wose! Daddy! You wuined my lollies!"

* * *

**Yeah, Joshua Sanji Hayden is pretty much a mini-May... Still cute though! Please review!  
**


End file.
